En solo un segundo
by Iremione
Summary: Song-fic. El verano está terminando y Harry no está seguro en Privet Drive, de modo que debe ir alternando refugios para no ser encontrado. ¿Que es lo que opina su mejor amiga de todo lo que le ocurre al joven?


Para los que no me conozcan ( que seran muchos) este es mi tercer fic publicado, pero el primero de Gryffindor. Si, lo se, se supone que una Gryffindor debería publicar primero estas historias, pero es que Slytherin es una uténtica mina, ¿quién puede negarse a escribir sobre personajes tan complicados?  
  
Como todos saben, Harry Potter y todos los nombres que aquí aparecen son de JK Rowling, y la canción que acompaña a este fic es de Amaral. No se la letra, y está pillada a toda velocidad, asi que si encontrais algún error no dudeis en decirmelo.  
  
Contiene un relacción H/H, pero muy suave, y estoy segura de que les gustara mucho, porque es triste, pero termina bien. Espero que así sea...  
  
  
  
  
  
EN UN SEGUNDO  
  
Fuera sopla el viento  
  
Fuera está lloviendo  
  
Un aullido aterrador  
  
Yo te observo mientras duermes  
  
Respirando dulcemente  
  
En la calma de esta habitación  
  
**************  
  
Aquí estoy, a oscuras, con la lluvia azotando los vidrios de mi ventana. Los aullidos que se escuchan fuera no corresponden con ninguno de los sonidos que me acompañaron en mi infancia, en esta casa. Risas, la voz de mama. Esos eran los sonidos con los que crecí fisicamente, pues mi mente se mantuvo infantil aun en la escuela hasta hace dos meses, hasta aquella noche de locura y terror... que jamás podré olvidar.  
  
Ahora solo oigo aullidos, fuera en la oscuridad. Y tengo miedo. Me esfuerzo en creer que son solo, los animales salvajes, pero mi mente primitiva clama, grita que es él, que es Voldemort, y que de nuevo viene a por ti.  
  
Observo tu sueño. estás tan calmado. Nadie podría decir, que eres el niño que se enfrenta a la muerte día tras día. refugiandose en un hogar distinto cada vez. Hoy conmigo, mañana con Ron y pasado de vuelta con tus tíos.  
  
Viendo tu rostros de ángel, nadie podría decir que casi siempre cuando sueñas, la muerte y el dolor inundan tus pesadillas. Y por eso yo me mantengo despierta. No puedo dormir bajo cualquier circunstancia, como Ron. No quiero sentir que de pronto ya no estas a mi lado, como aquella noche.  
  
Ojalá este verano durase para siempre. Ojala nunca llegase Septiembre y no tuvieses que dormir lejos de mi.  
  
***************  
  
Todo lo que siento  
  
llueve desde dentro  
  
aguacero de electricidad  
  
al besarte en la mejilla  
  
yo creí que me moría  
  
se rompía estepobre corazón.  
  
***************  
  
Se rompía mientras observaba tu expresión sombría. Creí que mis labios en tu mejilla te reconfortarían. Y en cambio tu me miraste con miedo. como si creyeses que te harían daño.  
  
Ron me lo explicó. Nunca te habían besado. Solo Molly, y ella realmente no cuenta. No sabías como reaccionar.  
  
Pobre. Pobre niño despreciado y solo, que de pronto se encuentra amado y admirado. Desde el mismo instante en que te vi en el tren lo hice. No, aun antes. Antes de ver tus fotos, antes de ver tu nombre en los libros, antes siquiera de saber que soy una bruja. Siempre te he amado, porque cuando no eras tú, era tu recuerdo, tu promesa. La promesa de que algún dia existirias.  
  
Y has cumplido esa promesa con creces.  
  
Lo habías entendido de repente. Era normal la admiración de esa pequeña niña pelirroja, incluso la persecución de los medios de comunicación. Temiste por mi cuando me incluyeron en tu mundo. Pero nunca lo habías sospechado. Nunca te lo imaginaste, hasta que sentiste mis labios sobre tu, todavía, suave piel.  
  
Hasta que punto te aprecio. Hasta que punto eso nos hace vulnerables a los dos. A los tres en realidad. Porque siempre ha sido así. Siempre habiamos sido tres, o, más bien, dos y medio, pues a mí siempre me mantuvisteis a una distancia segura.  
  
Y allí, en medio de la estación, sé que me viste instalandome entre vosotros de golpe. Quizá eclipsando a tu mejor amigo, a tu alma gemela, pero, sobre todo, exponiendome. Ante el peligro junto a vosotros, no detrás.  
  
**************  
  
Quiero besarte  
  
Tengo miedo a despertarte  
  
Entro en tus sueños  
  
Y te grito desde lejos....  
  
Que te quiero.....  
  
**************  
  
Abr los ojos de repente. Contemplando tu rostro, acariciando tu cabello, lo he vuelto a hacer. Aún cuando había jurado que no lo volvería a hacer, que no volvería usar este poder. Pero ver tu rostro dodlorido, me ha obligado a introducirme de nuevo en tus pesadillas. Te he visto como una intrusa, en la distancia. Observé tu dolor, tu angustia, la impotencia ante el frío rostro de la muerte. Y en mi espíritu te he gritado lo que mi alma lleva años clamando. ¿Lo recordarás mañana?  
  
**************  
  
En solo un segundo  
  
He comprendido  
  
Lo que importa y lo que no  
  
El fin del mundo,  
  
La tormenta, el dolor...  
  
Quedan muy lejos  
  
De esta habitación.  
  
************** Sonríes. Que facil es rendirse a la tentación de destruir tus pesadillas. Estoy exhausta. Esto es muy cansado, pero ojalá Dumbledore me permitiese entrar en todas ellas. Pero te necesita a ti completo, con pesadillas, dolor y amargura. Y a mí me necesita descansada, me necesita al 100%.  
  
Observando tu rostro, de nuevo relajado, recuerdo. Recuerdo una noche en vela, hace años, una de tantas que pasate en la enfermería, y yo contigo. Observando de nuevo tu rostro dolorido, viendo pesadillas que al amanecer ni siquiera recordarías.  
  
Sin querer cerré los ojos y me introducí en tus sueños, transformandolos en algo bello. Un encuentro con tus padres. Y así una noche sí, y otra también. Hasta que Dumbledore se dio cuenta de dónde venía la magia oscura que se había estado haciendo en el castillo, y me prohibió hacerlo. ¿ Como iba yo a saber que era magia oscura? Yo solo sabía que tu estabas mejor que nunca...  
  
Pero tu tenías que aprender a sufrir y recordar tus pesadillas. Yo tenía que aprender a verte sufrir.  
  
*************  
  
Fuera sopla el viento  
  
Fuera está lloviendo,  
  
Un aullido aterrador.  
  
Pero un susurro nos envuelve  
  
Nos abraza lentamente  
  
Como un mantra conocido por los dos.  
  
*************  
  
Respiro profundamente. Fuera los sonidos continúan. La sangre se me hiela. Ahora sé que es Voldemort. Te busca, te olfatea. Y yo siento que aquí no estás protegido. Entre muggles... Ron y yo poco podemos hacer por ti, sobretodo si no tenemos a nadie más.  
  
Los tres lo sabemos. Estaremos siempre en peligro. Nosotros tres y todos aquellos a quienes amamos. Y lo asumimos. Después de todo, todos son magos en la familia de Ron, pero... ¿quién protegerá a mis padres cuando yo ya no esté?  
  
El susurrar del viento se hace más fuerte. Agita las ramas que golpean la ventana. Bajo la vista, desde el techo de micuarto hasta el suelo, donde tu y Ron dormís.  
  
Y me encuentro con tus luceros verdes, que también observaban el techo. Ahora me observan a mi...  
  
************  
  
No son fantasmas  
  
Es mi espiritu el que habla  
  
Entro en tus sueños  
  
Y te grito desde lejos....  
  
Que te quiero....  
  
****************  
  
-¿Estas despierta, Hermy? Pensé que era el único despierto.  
  
Agito la cabeza lentamente, bajando de la cama y tumbandome a tu lado.  
  
-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- susurro, arrepentida de haber tocado tu cabello y perturbado tu sueño.  
  
-No has sido tu- contestas, rodeandome con tus brazos y mirando al infinito- he tenido un sueño muy raro. Empezaba con Voldemort torturando a alguien, como siempre. Pero luego Voldemort desaparecía y yo veía a lo lejos una... una especie de fantasma, pa´lida, muy parecida a mi madre, que me decía... que decía..  
  
-No pienses en ello, Harry, solo duerme. Yo vigilaré tu sueño.- murmuro, doblemente arrepentida.  
  
-¿Estas segura? También tu deberias descansar.  
  
-No, chico fuerte. Duerme, yo no podría.  
  
Y así te veo dormir junto a mí, maldiciendome mil veces por ser tan covarde.  
  
************  
  
En solo un segundo  
  
He comprendido  
  
Lo que importa y lo que no  
  
El fin del mundo  
  
La tormenta, el dolor...  
  
Quedan muy lejos  
  
De esta habitación.  
  
************* De nuevo sonríes, esta vez, aferrado a mí. De nuevo siento que el peligro está muy lejos. Lo de fuera solo son animales salvajes y Voldemort está debil. Tal vez su horrible poción nunca llegó a funcionar. Tal vez cuando despertemos, descubramos que Cedric sigue vivo. Que en Septiembre todo será como siempre, y el terror no nos dominará. El terror estará lejos, y nada ni nadie podrá herirnos. Nunca más.  
  
**************  
  
Quiero besarte  
  
Tengo miedo a despertarte  
  
Entro en tu sueño  
  
Y te grito desde lejos  
  
Que te quiero....  
  
**************** No sufras, Harry Potter. Siempre estaré aquí. Siempre te amaré y lucharé a tu lado hasta el fin.  
  
************* En solo un segundo  
  
He comprendido  
  
Lo que importa y lo que no  
  
Los desengaños y los malos presagios  
  
Las envidias, las intrigas  
  
Que complican nuestras vidas....  
  
*****************  
  
Nada, nada te herirá ahora. Lucharemos juntos, juntos los tres. Ni mentiras ni engaños te llevaran de nuevo con Voldemort. O al menos no a ti solo. Porque no volveré a dejarte solo. Nunca.  
  
****************  
  
Quedan muy lejos  
  
De esta pompa de jabçón  
  
Nuestra burbuja de amor  
  
Más allá del cielo  
  
Más allá del Universo  
  
Seré una estrella...  
  
En tus sueños....  
  
******************  
  
Te guiaré en la oscuridad de tus pesadillas. Te acompañaré por la vida hasta la muerta. Y nunca, nunca te dejaré solo. Nunca más.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bueno.... ¿qué me dicen de mi primer Gryffindor publicado? Espero no haber decepcionado mucho. Para críticas, consejos o lo que les de la gana, review. 


End file.
